Moonset
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Twilight is a young girl with a mysterious past who flees her home in San Antonio, and soon stumbles onto the border of La Push and Forks, not to mention Embry Call, who imprints her. But what happens when your past catches up with you, and brings -cont-
1. Preface

-summary cont:- and brings back your first love, a hunt-for-sport vampire.

**Twilights-pain: TWILIGHT FO SHIZZLE!! yeahhh.... so..**

**i totally own nothing, except in my mind, in which case I would own Embry-kinz, cuz he's sexi. Anywho, here it is, my first Fan Fic continuer for Twilight. Enjoy!\**

* * *

It's bad when you have to choose between your first love and your destiny. When you have to stand between them and decide the path you take. But it's worse when those paths very nearly are the paths between light and dark, paths between both essences of my being.

But, it's nothing compared to the fact that once this desicion was made, I would have to kill the other wth my own hands, the prophecy that had been in place since birth, an ever decided path in my life.

Still, even in those final seconds as I stood between the two men I loved, I knew what desicion I would make, what path I would take, the desicion that would alter my destiny forever. Now, all that was left was to prepare myself for the killing strike I was about to make.


	2. Chapter 1Part one: Fleeing

I kept my eyes locked on the horizon, focusing solely on on pumping my legs, willing them to go faster. I was pushing myself harder than I ever had before, testing my limits for the first time in four years. So far, I estimated, I'd ran about seven hours straight, at about seventy miles per hour. Not bad. I'd made it pretty far.

Still, I had no idea where I was going but right now, that didn't matter. I had to make sure _he_ couldn't follow me, that I wouldn't have to join him. I'd heard what he had to say, the only reason he wanted me was for my power, for his coven. I didn't matter to him.

Yet...this running distinctly reminded me of four years ago, the first time I ran away...the first time I killed someone. I met him as I fled from the police, and we were instantly companions. I knew that he was slightly like me, a vampire. But we had one distinct difference, that detirmined every other contrasting element in our beings

I had a beating heart, he didn't.

* * *

"Roman," I had murmured one night, on the verge of sleep, my head resting on his chest.

"what is it Twilight?" He asked softly, his mouth just above my ear. "Tell me."

"How come I can't hear your heart beat?" I asked.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I knew how childish I sounded, and though I couldn't be blamed -I was only four in all actuality-, I blushed a bit. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous with his slightly angled crimson eyes and charcoal black hair. No. not at all.

"It's because you're special." He whispered.

"What...what do you mean? I asked about you."

He sat us up and held my hands. I blushed again and looked into his eyes.

"You assume that we are the same, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. We eat the same things." I responded.

"But..." he touched my cheek with our intertwined fingers. "You aren't. You're only half of what I am."

At first I thought this was an insult and I felt a burning, prickling sensation behind my eyes, a signal of coming tears. I turned my head away, ready for him to leave, but he turned it back and held my chin.

"You're different....You're unique." He told me. "You're something that this world needs."

* * *

I leaped over a branch and shook my head, clearing it of the memories. The world didn't need me, only him. He needed me for a fight against a rivaling Coven, a strange group of golden eyed vegetarians, as they put it.

Well screw it, it didn't matter. I would keep running. I would...

My thoughts trailed off as I ran through a fresh trail, its scent so different from anything that had ever touched my nose, yet so familiar, as if I had come upon it before. I skidded a bit and put my hand down, catching myself before I could fall on the ground and slowing my momentum. The bark on the ground pricked at my fingers and the rocks cut into my palms, but these weren't important, and would be healed before I could get a good look at it.

I ran to the scent and took a deep breath, then locked my eyes forward, going into hunter mode. This scent was possessed by something familiar to me, and I intended to find out why, knowing that it could be the key to my past.


	3. Chapter 1 Part Two Occurances

AN: _Yeah, I get it, It's really unedited, and probably icky. Tee hee, icky. Anyways any suggestions are nice, I won't mind, and I won't cry...much... But seriously, what do you think?_

* * *

It wasn't long until I stumbled into a clear glade, so peaceful that I thought I'd been sucked into another world, something that wouldn't have creatures like me running through it. There was a small stream running through it, dividing it directly in half. But, it was also a dividing line for something else, two living creatures and not so human creatures.

Across the creek a large and lanky wolf lounged across the ground, its large head placed on its paws. Its fur was a light gray color, and while I stared at it, it brought stories about gray wolves to my mind. Along his back there were darker spots, and part of me wanted to go over and look at them, to examine them. And that part of me knew that the wolf was depressed.

I stepped forward, listening to the crazy side of me. Beneath my foot a branch snapped, putting both of us on high alert.

* * *

It was the snap of a branch that alerted me of Roman's prescence four years earlier. I was resting, one of the few times I ever did in those days, otherwise I would've sensed him earlier. However, I'd been running a lot that day and was half-asleep at the time

So he walked up to me and snapped a branch in the process, alerting me to his presense. This didn't stop him, his eyes were locked on my neck. I knew exactly what he was then, and I knew that he would soon find out what I was. I just hoped I could with stand that attack. Only hope....

"What are you?" He asked suddenly, his eyes, which were once hungry looking, were now wide with intense and keen interest.

"What are _you_?" I retorted quickly.

"A vampire." He responded. I did not doubt his words. Of course, I could act like I didn't know or have a clue to what he was saying.

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that crap."

He chuckled with out humor and locked his eyes back on my neck. His eyes were hungry yet again, and this time he didn't show any hint of stopping.

"You my pretty," He murmured, "Are one of my best catches."

* * *

The wolf growled, baring his pearly white teeth at me. I was certain that he was about to lunge at me, about to take my life, but strangely enough, I couldn't bring myself to panic. No, at this moment I was floating on Cloud Nine, it seemed. Except, it wasn't floating, because I wasn't blissfully surfing the skies, I was locked securely down by something.

Something that was now about to kill me.

However, the wolf didn't move yet, leaving me partially relieved, but also curious. Even in the few seconds that had passed, I realized that this wolf was something more than an animal. Its eyes were far too intelligent looking, his movements slightly confused, almost human-like if I had to guess.

I held my position for a few minutes longer, deciding on how to proceed. I didn't even consider attacking, that strange part of my brain through the idea out before I could consider it. Flight didn't seem likely either. As fast as I could be, I was tired from the past several hours.

It left one option, and it was favored by my irrational side.

Looking the wolf in the eyes, I bent my head and kneeled on the ground. It growled in response, but I kept my head down, waiting for those razor sharp claws to wreak havoc on my now limp body.

Instead, the wolf lay on the ground and looked at me. I looked back, amazed. Surely this thing wanted to kill me. But no, we had both left ourselves open for the other to kill.

"What are you?" I finally managed to ask.

It raised its head slightly and looked me in the eyes. Its gaze was so intense that I crippled under it and squeezed my eyes shut. That was its intent.

"I'm human, or as much as you are at least." A voice murmured.


	4. Chapter 2 Embry

AN:** Soooooo, it's kinda short, because I have a problem. I can't seem to decide between two situations of parenting of a certain character, and I can't go any further in the story without knowing sooo, it's up to you:**

**Choice 1: Jake and Nessie**

**Choice 2: One of the Volturi...and if so, which member? **

**remember, I'm counting on you to help me continue the story so please please please tell me.**

**On a seperate note, thank you to Wingedvampiregirl for reviewing, and Midnights-Pain for editting. You both rock. And also to all my readers and favoriters.**

**:D**

**TP -haha, Toilet Paper-**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open quickly, and instantly all of my breath rushed out in a single amazed gasp. I had thought the feelings rushing through me before towards the wolf were intense but this was nothing close. I searched across his body, the drew my eyes back up to his as I realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. He seemed to realize it as well for his russet skin darkened and he put a hand over my eyes, strangely compassionate, despite the fact that I had no idea who it was, and I figured it was the same back at me.

"Give me a second." He murmured.

I nodded a little and waited for him to do whatever he was doing. It didn't take long, for soon his hand moved and he was sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"There we go." He chuckled and smiled at me, his perfectly white teeth a shocking contrast to his russet skin. It caused my heart to flutter and sent chills down my body.

"W-who are you?" I managed to ask, my heart pounded wildly.

He smiled. "My name is Embry."

I nodded a bit. "Twilight."

"Excuse me?" He murmured, looking confused.

I blushed and looked away, murmuring, "It's my name."

He reached over and touched my left cheek, then turned my head to face him. He gave me a smile, causing my heart to flutter nervously. As if he heard it, he chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"I guess I understand why you got your name." He murmured, chuckling.

"Oh really?" I asked. "How so?"

He shrugged, moving his shoulders up and down in a gorgeous and fluid movement, his muscles expanding and contracting before my very eyes.

"Whatever." I growled. "You're the wolf I take it?"

"Yup." He smiled again. "And you're still the halfling?"

I froze, not moving, even to breathe. He knew what I was, just like that. It was slightly freaky.

"You're not the first I've met." he explained.

"You mean there's others?!" I asked quickly.

"A few. One that I know personally." He chuckled and stood up. I did the same and smiled at him. "What are they?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet her?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes. Of course!" I almost shouted.

"Think you can keep up?" He asked.

"Are you challenging me?"

He smirked. "I think I am."


	5. Chapter 3: Similarities

**AN: 'Nother Shorty, I'm right up to the edge now. Ya'll have to tell me who you think would make a more interesting choice of parents.**

**Choice One: Jake and Nessie -Winning btw, in an at school poll. 3-**

**Choice Two: One of the Volturi. -Volturi, 1-**

**It's up to you to detirmine the fate of young Twilight. Well not really but yeah. Haha, XD. **

**Finally, thank you to mintmelodygirl and maligurl18 for adding me to their story alert thingy. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

I nodded a bit and started running. I couldn't help but think that things felt so natural around Embry, while things had been tense between me an Roman. Maybe it was the fact that Roman could've sprung at any moment and ripped my throat out....Maybe.

Still, this free and easy feeling could be worth getting used to. I mean, that, coupled with the floating I felt whenever I was by him, made him seem like my own personal god.

There was a brush of something soft on my shoulders as I ran. I growled a bit and pushed myself faster. I'd never been one to lose.

And then I stopped and scowled. It took Embry a few moments, but he too skittered to a stop. A small whine escaped his throat and he turned his head back to me, confusion in his eyes.

"You tried to trick me!" I cried out.

A small thrum reached my ears, and I saw that Embry's body was shaking. I ran to him, worried that he was hurt, but, instead I realized he was laughing.

"You jerk!" I growled and leaped onto his back. He turned his head to me and his jaws parted. I stared for a second and realized that he was smiling, in a strange wolfy way that is. Then his head moved forward and he started to run. I cried out in shock and then gripped his fur in my hand. The thrum came again and I blushed.

"Where are we going?" I asked him softly.

Before he could answer though, we ran up to a large house that seemed both perfect and out of place in its setting. I was amazed at it, but the shock was soon transfered to something else.

A group of people about eight strong surrounded a rock where two others, a male and a female, squared off.

"Alright Bella, show me how strong you are now that you've had some time to calm down!" The male called.

Bella, the female, flipped her hair and set her arm on the rock, waiting. The male sauntered up to her and placed his arm on it as well and took her hand. Instantly I knew the outcome of the fight. It had to be the male. He was _huge_!

At that moment, the sun broke out of the clouds, and every sound, or lack thereof, fell into harmony. The groups bodies began to glitter, excluding two. One of these two was very tall and muscular. Indian. He also had a heartbeat. Normal, beating just the same as Embry's was beneath my hands.

However, the other one was different. Her skin had a glow to it instead of the traditional shimmer and rainbows. I'd only seen this type of reaction to the sun once before...on myself.

She also had one other thing that the other eight lacked. A heartbeat...but this wasn't just any old normal heartbeat. It was a soft fluttering, like hummingbird wings. Like the glow, I'd only come across it once before.

With myself.


	6. Chapter 4: Coven

**AN: Okay, I'm closing voting now. I had a few polls going on elsewhere, but Jake and Nessie won on here regardless. So, thank you for your votes. Here it is, the big chapter!!!!**

* * *

The heartbeat belonged to a seemingly seventeen year old, perched on the tall human males shoulders as if she weighed only a few pounds. Her bronze locks were flowing easily in the wind. She giggled a bit and turned her head to me and then touched the tall guy's cheek lightly. He turned as well and smiled a bit, obviously recognizing Embry.

His smile didn't last though. His eyes locked on mine and the grin faded, replaced by understanding, and then something else.

Then everyone's eyes locked on me, shock flowing easily over their faces. My face must have been similiar, because I slowly realized who these people were.

They were the golden eyed coven that Roman and the coven he worked for wanted to destroy.

-

I froze in shock, not daring to believe it. I'd unwillingly come across Roman's enemies, so close to where he just was. If Roman were to follow me then....

My eyes flashed up, searching for a particular face. He would be tall, blonde, handsome. He'd have a woman with him...

I ran to him, hoping to warn him of Roman's plot. However, the vampires surrounding him conformed to him, flanking him protectively. Instantly I backed up, not wanting to start a fight. Embry growled protectively from behind me, and I turned to keep him quiet. I didn't need him to try defending me and causing a fight.

Instantly, one of them, a bronze haired guy that looked similar to the girl resting on the Indian boy's shoulders, relaxed then tensed up again.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied, smirking a bit.

He chuckled and stepped closer. I did the same, I wasn't afraid of him now. Any of them, even if they had been the people I was told to destroy.

Bronzey cringed and froze in midstep.

"Who told you to destroy us?" He asked.

I bent my head slowly and sighed. "Roman. My...ex-boyfriend of sorts." I shuddered at the term for a second. "I take it you read minds?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

A blonde girl looked at me, her eyes narrowing. "So you basically led him here?!" She growled.

Instantly I raised my hands and lowered my head concentrating on specific memories, forcing them to surface. I knew Bronzey could feel them, hear them. Hopefully he would believe me.

"Rose..." he murmured, distracted. "It was not her intent to search us out. She was running from Roman...in fact, she had no idea who we were until a few hours ago."

Rose, the blonde, bent her head a bit and glowered at me. A soft growl came from behind me, which caused a similar reaction in the Indian boy.

"Jake..." The girl on his shoulders murmured. "Jake phase and talk to Embry."

Jake nodded and lifted her from his shoulders and ran into the trees. Embry butted my head with his shoulder and did then followed after him.

"So..." The burly guy began, tapping the Bella girl on her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Instantly a soft groan rippled through the small group, and a few growls sounding like "Emmett." I couldn't help but giggle, which made Burly, who's name I guessed to be Emmett, smile.

"Emmett, don't you realize that there is a threat against our family?" A woman, the eldest out of all of them, crowed.

"'Course I do, Esme. What else is new?" He rolled his eyes a bit.

Esme sighed and shook her head. The girl giggled and touched her shoulder, but her eyes were locked on mine, as if she saw something else. For a moment, it seemed that she was sad and regretful.

"Nanny Esme, I think that the new girl needs a place to stay." All the sadness was gone now, her eyes were cheery now.

Esme looked at me and smiled. "Of course. Come on in-" She broke off and looked at me. "I never caught your name."

I bent my head and a small blush crept across my face. "My name is Twilight." I murmured.

Emmett snorted. "Twilight? What the hell kind of name is that?"

I growled and ran at him. No one stopped me either. In fact, they actually stepped back and let me knock the guy to the ground. I elbowed him sharply in the stomach and then leaped onto his shoulders and gripped his head in my hands. I wouldn't break his neck...no... that was painful, very painful. I'd just make him think that I would.

"Just so you know Muscle Man, my name is Twilight because it's the first thing I remember. Make fun of it again, and I won't hold back. It takes awhile to recover from a broken neck, y'know?"

Someone giggled as I jumped off of Emmett's shoulders. Beside me, a short, dark haired girl smiled.

"I'm Alice." She told me holding her hand out to me. I smiled and shook it lightly while she stared at my clothes.

"Umm..." I looked down, feeling very self-concious. I knew I looked pretty grimy, considering the fact that I'd been running through the woods and sweating up a storm.

"You need a shower and clean clothes." She observed, smiling. Quickly, or rather, with traditional vampire speed, she grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the house.

"I'll explain everything later!" Embry called to me, just returning from the woods with Jake, and chuckled.


	7. Chapter 4: Coven Part two: Introduction

**AN: Short, but we're all caught up. I've already wrote the ending, now I just need to work up to it. I'm also removing the options/voting stuff to surprise new readers. Enjoy! **

* * *

It took awhile for me to be up to Alice's view of clean and respectable. I swear, everytime I tried to get out of the shower, she'd yell at me and tell me to get back in. It was like she was psychic or something.

Then again, showering was nothing compared to dressing. She seriously pulled me from the shower, barely giving me the chance to wrap a towel around myself. The guy she was standing with wasn't there, thank god, but unfortunately, Jake was there, talking with Embry. Both of us looked at each other, blushing, before I was jerked into the room.

Once I was in there she tossed me something italian and silky. I sniffed a bit, not used to anything over thirty bucks.

"Oh get over it." She muttered and waited for me to get dressed. I sighed and did as she asked me, knowing that I wouldn't get out of it.

Finally I was up to snuff and allowed to go downstairs, where everyone was waiting, expecting something. I blushed a bit a sat down, my eyes on the ground, embarassed.

"Go ahead." Esme murmured, smiling at me. Her motherly smile gave me courage, but also filled me with want. I didn't know either of my parents, but I figured my mother was dead. Roman told me some pretty malicious stories about things like me.

"How about we introduce her first." Bella suggested, her eyes on mine. The others nodded in agreement, and though I figured I knew all of them now, it would be nice to be formally introduced.

Esme and a man, evidently older than the other guys, with blonde hair and a face similar to an angels, walked over to me and held their hands out.

"I'm Esme, as you probably know." she told me. I shook her hand gently, then moved to the blonde man, who introduced himself as Carlisle.

"So you're the...leader of sorts, right?" I asked.

"Or father, depending on who it is." He smiled, flashing his brilliantly white teeth.

I nodded in response as the next two walked up, Alice and her man, whatever his name was. He looked at me, his eyes black. Even as a partial vampire, I knew that black eyes was bad, hungry. Of course, I wasn't afraid.

The man chuckled and held his hand out.

"Jasper." He told me.

From across the room, the blonde woman glared and spat her and her mate's, the dark haired guy who's neck a threatened to snap, Emmett, names. Rosalie. Sounded like it belonged to bitch.

There was a chuckle, as if it was responding to my hostile thoughts. Bronzey, looked at me and waved.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella."

Bella smiled at me and put her hand on the other halflings shoulders. She giggled and looked up at me.

"Renesmee...Or Nessie if you prefer." She giggled again, but the laugh didn't reach her eyes. Once again, her eyes were watching me with a nearly undetectable sadness.

"Yeah, and I'm Jake."

Both Nessie and my eyes snapped up to the tall indian. He chuckled and walked over to me, offering his hand. When I took it, he squeezed it in a tight grip. I looked up at him, unfazed, and smiled.

_Him too?, _I thought as his eyes trembled. Both he and Nessie were hiding something

"And you've met Embry." He continued, slightly quieter.

I nodded and looked over at him, smiling softly. He smiled back, causing my heart flutter once again.

Then all at once and air of seriousness took over. Everyone sat up and looked at me, their eyes worried and their bodies tense. They were waiting.

"So. Tell us who you are."


	8. Chapter 5 Confessions and Memories

**AN: Jacob is hotter than Edward!!! AH!!!!!!!!!! *dies***

**Anyways, check out the partner fic to this, Starless. I'm also thinking about two or three other fics as well, focused on Twilight... Idk...it's possible. I hope you enjoy this, it's kind of rushed. And from Wednesday on, updates might be slow, vacation!!!!!! **

* * *

I froze, instantly afraid of my answer. I was afraid they'd be angry, that they'd toss me away after I told the truth. I knew that's what Rosalie wanted.

"Go ahead." Embry murmured.

Damn, he was fast. Within two seconds he was next to me, holding my shoulders.

"Maybe you should explain what you did to her!" Jake called to him. Embry cringed and his skin darkened in response.

"Did to me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah...I uh...well... you know how I turn into a wolf?...Well, it causes other things."

"Like?" I pressed

"Like this freaky, powerful, stronger-and-more-commiting-love-at-first-sight stuff...imprinting." he looked down, embarassed.

"And you imprinted me, right?"

He nodded and looked up, ashamed. I giggled a bit and shook my head. "Not the worst thing that's happened to me."

However, this gave me courage, so I turned to face the rest of the Cullens.

"My name is Twilight, like I said before. I'm seventeen...of course I haven't been counting all my life. I don't remember parts of my life because I lost my memory... I just remember waking up and saw the sun had gone down, leaving the sky this beautiful and entranving color. I instinctively knew that it was Twilight, so I named myself that."

"Get to the point." someone muttered. I figured it was Rosalie and continued.

"Well... after thirteen years of settling down and picking up, I fled from San Antonio, my most recent home, and Roman found me. He tried to kill me..."

-

Roman's body seemed to disappear as he lunged. We crashed across the ground, leaving a huge divet in the ground. Roman snapped at my neck a few times, but somehow I kept him away from me. I knew I was in danger, and survival instincts were taking over.

We slammed into a tree and a cried out in pain. My head was cut wide open, gushing blood. Roman's eyes went wide, blackening by the second. It was all over

"You're different." Roman murmured.

"Different?" I asked weakly. My vision flashed dimly, I was losing it.

"Not human..." he murmured, kneeling down and touching my cheek. "But you smell like lunch."

Roman's eyes widened in shock as he pulled away. My body began to shake violently, tears falling quickly.

"Something different." He purred. "Exotic..."

I screamed as a flash of heat rolled through me.

Everything faded abruptly as my body seemed to stretch and become something else.

-

"Roman and I were...'together' for four years, hunting together. I never knew how different I was compared to everyone else until then. He told me I was special... He told me I meant everything to him, but then..."

-

It was late at night, maybe two or three in the morning. Naturally I was asleep, being half human and all. I don't know why I woke up, but I was glad I did. By the fire, two people, one male, one female, were talking to Roman, whose body was tense.

"We need her back!" The man hissed.

"She's the only one capable of taking them out right now." The girl murmured, sounding bored.

"She's not ready though. I'm still trying to get her to the point where I can ask her." Roman responded.

"How long can it take?" The girl asked.

"A long time. You don't even know what love is, Mai."

Mai flinched back, her body trembling lightly.

"Get ahold of your control, Domenico." Roman growled.

Mai's body grew still and stiffened.

"Her emotions run heavy." She murmured. "It's very strange."

Roman nodded and looked down. "She's almost ready. Give me a few more days and I will bring her to you." He bowed slightly. "Give my greetings to _him_."

Both nodded. "We trust you. Mai isn't ready for a fight yet. The girl shows much promise." Mai/Domenico told him.

"You must get her prepared to kill the golden eyes." The man, whose name I hadn't learned, told him.

"Yes." Roman murmured and stood. "Now...shall we hunt."

"Of course." Mai responded.

The three ran into the trees leaving me alone, shocked and afraid. I didn't even have to think, I stood and ran in the other direction.


	9. Chapter 6 Flashes of the lost

**[AN: Due to all that flying, I was half way asleep when I wrote most of the chapter. I'll try to edit but there still may be some faults. Don't be mad...*fallss asleep and rolls away* ennnnnnjoyyyy...]**

"Roman...Mai...Domenico." Carlisle repeated. "I don't recognize the names."

"None of us do." Edward growled out. "But they know us!"

"Calm down, Edward...." Bella whispered, touching his arm. "Many people know of us now."

I turned to them, questioning what they meant.

"Maybe it's our turn to explain things?" Renesmee suggested. "After all, it's the least we can do."

I flicked my eyes over to face Renesmee. Hers were locked on mine, looking strained, as if she were trying to mentally convey something to me. I remained blind to it though and turned away again, listening as Edward told his _family_'s tale.

The word family in this context surprised me. I'd heard of mates being together forever. Hell, I'd assumed that Roman and I _were_ mates. Still that term didn't apply there really, but it didn't to Coven either. Just one glance around the room told me that none of these vampires were related by blood besides Edward and Bella to Renesmee.

Edward finished his tale, but I still struggled with the term. Most covens weren't closely bonded either, excluding mates yet again. So what made this...group...so different?

"One would say it's blood." Edward told me, causing me to blush. I'd half forgotten that he could read minds.

"How so?" I asked when I regained composure.

"Human blood makes us...I don't know, more prone to fighting with the other, more edgy I guess. Animal blood, though ,doesn't cause that reaction." He explained.

I nodded, indicating that I was following.

"Further more," he continued. "We've all developed a bond so close to siblings that it wouldn't make any sense than to refer to it as the truth."

"I see." I whispered, understanding.

Was the world Roman had described to me as beautiful truly a killing field between dispersed and rivalling covens? With all the news I'd been getting on the topic so far, it wouldn't surprise me. Then again, there was a bit of innocence left in the world. The Cullens seemed really caring toward the humans around them though, so perhaps some shred of respect remained. After all, without them, where would vampires be?

"What caused all of this? This fighting and destroying?" I asked after awhile.

"It's always been there." Edward responded. "Hidden. Covens get too powerful and _others_ take them out."

"You say that as if it's a particular group doing it."

"The Volturi mainly."

The name brought to my head a flash of images, completely unfamiliar to me. The images left me breathless for sure, but I was far too distracted by the flashing pain searing through my body.


	10. Chapter 7 Thoughts

**AN: I'm currently suffering from a bout of crippling writers block, and certainly doesn't help that I killed my USB stick, which contained most of my work. Ugh. I'd even broken the writers block too. So...know that I am still working, and I even have the ending for Moonset written out. I'm just trying to get something out for this chapter. This going to suck most likely, but and it's going to be short. maybe. Here it goes:**

**BTW!!! I'M A HUGE IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I POSTED THE CHAPTER FOR STARLESS INSTEAD OF THE REAL CHAPTER AGH!.....

* * *

**

I felt the rise before I knew what was going on. I didn't want to wake, I just wanted sleep. Sleep meant escape...being awake meant...

what did it mean? Why had I even passed out in the first place? There was a name...

_Volturi_

Just the name made me want to cry out in fear.

Why though?

My memories? Things that were locked away from me eight years ago. Surely it was possible that they could be locked away but...

but just what was?

and why?

* * *

-Embry-

Twilight's body twitched every once and awhile, relieving me. She had simply fallen asleep after a small yelp of pain. Edward told me that something had triggered it. Something subconcious.

It made me sick. I could fight anything off to protect her

except a memory.

I knew I couldn't fight that as much as I wanted to...

I found myself slightly amazed at how much I'd changed. Just this morning I'd been slightly adverse to vampires. moreso to Half-breeds, but only because they were so unknown. Now though...hell I'd pretty much pledged my self to one...

* * *

-Roman-

So....twilight thought she could get away just like this. Well, I'd have news for her when I showed up. No one escaped me. Not once I'd had a taste of their memories. I could track her, just like that.

I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw me come behind her. I'd grip her waist and pull her to me, stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" i would purr.

and then, with one quick movement of my hands, I'd bring everything back to her, just long enough to bring her home.

_She_ would be so happy.

* * *

**AN: WOO!!! BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for listening to that crap! I promise, next chapter will be good!**


	11. Chapter 8 The hunt begins

**AN: People, for those of you that read the last chapter, please go back and read it again. that was a piece of starless, I got confused and posted the wrong chapter.... apologies. Anyways, now the craptastic chapter is up.**

* * *

I was just rising from sleep when I felt something pull me back under. I struggled against it, but whatever it was seemed to be stronger.

_Where are you?_ It asked.

I didn't answer. Partly because I didn't know how, partly because I was freaking out. I almost made it away!

_You shouldn't have left_. The voice purred, pulling me in deeper. _You know where you belong._

"_No I don't!_" I shrieked, drawing me out of sleep and into someone's embrace. I knew instantly who it wasm judging by the body temperature, so I nuzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"N-nightmare..." I explained, lying. That felt to real to be considered a dream. It still it felt like something was wrapped around my conciousness, trying to pull me back. As I thought about it, I clung to Embry tightly. I might've caused him pain, but I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't get pulled back...some part of me knew that.

-

Roman:

I was closing in on her trail. Within only a few moments I would have her body back in my arms. Certainly _she_ would thank me.

And then I felt it, the twang inside me that told me someone was trying to contact me.

_Roman, I've contacted the girl._

"And?" I asked. I hated _her_ ability sometimes because it was only one way. Still, hearing her voice, no matter the distance, was always a relief.

_There's...one other thing.___

_It's Mai...she...escaped._

More worry, laced with fear. I felt a similar feeling creeping into my chest. She hadn't been purged like Twilight. Her memories of the torture were open for all to see. For her to use as fuel to fight us with.

But even worse.

_Roman, we must act alone. _His _plan has fallen apart_.

She was right. We could no longer follow _his_ plan. If we did then our cover would be blown to the entire vampire world. Including the Golden-eyed ones.

_Take her out Roman. Now_.

-

It had been about two hours since I woke up. Alice had proceeded on re-dolling me, much to my displeasure, and then pushed me out to be alone with Embry. I supposed that I could take the constant make-overs if it meant being with him.

So we sat on the couch, a prop, he had explained, and watched TV for awhile. I could sort of tell he wanted to do more, so I turned and asked him if he had anything he wanted to actually do.

"Do you think we could go for a walk?" he asked, turning to me, his eyes beaming slightly. I found myself thinking that even if I didn't want to go, I wouldn't be able to deny that look. So childishly innocent, yet intense like an adults.

I was convinced that I was dealing with some sort of angel from my personal heaven.

So I agreed without a second thought to walk with them. As I was walking out of the house though, I caught sight of Nessie and Jake watching us. Dammit.... I really wanted to know what they were thinking. What I wouldn't give to be Edward. Or some type of relative to him that could use his powers.

Embry led me into the woods a ways and then looked at me.

"Stay here a minute so I can phase."

I understood vaguely, knowing that for some reason, a shifter ended up naked. I really didn't want to see that, even though he was really well toned. Hell as far as I knew I was only eight years old!

Embry returned as a pondered that idea and he pounced playfully, resting his paws on my shoulders.

"Embry!" I gasped, giggling.

He licked my cheek lightly and then stood, waiting for something.

"Umm...I'm no Edward" I told him, smiling. Embry merely gestured to his back and waited. I figured out and got on, giggling. I remembered when I first did this...then remembered that was only two days ago. Headrush.

Embry began running, his legs putting an insane amount of distance between the house and us.

And I realized.

I was at peace...even if I was being hunted by a violent vampire.

-

**[Okay guys, only a few more chapters until it's all done and over with. Starless will probably be a bit longer, but not by much. Both of these two were kind of intros into the big story, which will involve _her. _Also, the big mysteries are about to be solved. But there's also a little problem....**

I can't post the last chapter until I post starless's last chapter.

_damn!]_


	12. Chapter 9 Release

**

* * *

**

This took FOREVER!!!!...

**roffles...actually it didn't, i've just been busy with a few other projects...yeah...luckily we've had portfolio defenses in class so i've been able to do A LOT of work on the chapter...**

**but then I got lazy....here it is though**

**

* * *

**

I smelled it before we reached it, but just the smell brought tears to my eyes. We were nearing the ocean, a sight I hadn't come across since I was 'born.' Just in response, I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me.

Embry began to slow down and walked to the edge of a cliff. Neatly and rather gallantly, he knelt down and let me get off. As soon as he did, he trotted of to the trees to phase back. It was a routine I'd already gotten used to, so I settled onto the ground and peered off of the edge of the cliff, watching the waves break against the rocks.

I soon felt myself drift into my memories, bringing me face to face with my old self. I was shocked by the way I had changed. My skin had regained most of its color, giving me a pleasent tan now, which must've been part of my genetics. It even seemed that my eyes had gained more life and form.

I cracked a slight smile and took a deep breath of the salty air. Who was I kidding? Most of these changes had occured recently, as I escaped the reign that Roman had on me.

Following that thought, I pulled out my wallet, which hadn't left my side since Roman had bought it for me.

"So long..." I whispered, standing up and removing my small amount of money before pitching it into the ocean. This was it, I was saying goodbye to my former self. No longer would I be crushed under Roman's rule.

Behind me, I heard a slight chuckle and then felt slightly hot hands on my shoulders.

"Do you pollute the ocean often?" Embry asked.

I shrugged in response. "Do you mean the toxins from the ink or the scab that Roman is?" I asked.

"Both." He chuckled again, closer to my ear than before.

"No. Not really." I turned and smiled, and for once I felt uninhibited by foolish fears.

He nodded and released my shoulders. All at once I felt uneasy, but shook it off as I figured it out. This so called imprinting was a lot more helpful than I would've guessed.

I turned to Embry and watched him as a slow grin spread across his face.

"Hey Twilight..." He whispered to me.

"Yeah??" I asked, stepping closer.

"Wanna jump off a cliff?"

I blinked, in shock for a moment, then lost it. The way he had said it, as if it were something that was so simple that I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from my mouth.

"Yeah." I managed to choke out after my fit. "But only if you're coming with."

"Of course." he winked and held his hand out to me, which I took eagerly as I stepped toward the edge.

"Ready?" He asked me softly, looking slightly worried now.

"yeah" I enthused and took a deep breath. I was safe, that much I knew, because I had my angel to follow me.

He nodded and both of us leaped forward, into the nothingness below us.

**-**

-Romans POV-

_Roman..._ A voice called, interupting my expansive search of three large furrows in the dirt. Twilight's scent had disappeared here, into a stinking odor that lit my nostrils on fire. I knew that the scent meant only one thing.

The shifters.

_The Volturi have sent out Domeinico and Demitri to look for our guest. _

"and how's that going?" I pondered aloud, knowing she couldn't hear me.

_Nothings been found yet, but it amazes me she got away._

"I'm sure."

I stuck my nose to the ground and inhaled. My eyes burned in response, but I caught something else as well.

"Twilight." I growled, missing the last of her report as I followed the trail.


	13. Chapter 10 Free Fall

**AN: Three updates in less than twenty-four hours. This excites me! /*Cheers/ Okay, so I'm distracted by several other fics, but I'm totally getting there!!!!!!!!!! I hope to update this once more so you aren't left with a killer cliffhanger. After that though I'm moving onto the others for some updates. Fear not, I will hurry (But still have good quality) and be back here soon...**

**Of course, when have I ever followed through with a plan.**

**-Twilight.**

* * *

Embry and I seemed to be suspended in midair for a few moments. In that second, I felt as if I was free of everything. No Roman, no amnesia and no threats. I was just me, with my destiny at my side.

Slowly though, our weight returned to us and we began to plummet through the air. I let out a slight cry of excitement and adrenaline as we fell. Embry laughed from beside me.

The rest of it is impossible to describe. The feelings and emotions that ran through me all at once, sending thrills from my chest to the tips of my toes… it's hard to say.

However, everything returned to me as the two of us crashed into the ocean, sinking deep into the cold dark depths. Immediately, I kicked my legs, pulling myself to the surface while still clinging to Embry's hand. Beside me, Embry kicked as well and shot us up to the surface.

Embry and I burst to the surface, both of us panting wildly and laughing our heads off. I'd never felt so free before…never so alive.

"Alice is going to be pissed." Embry observed after our hysterics faded.

"How so?" I asked, spinning around to face him.

"Look at yourself."

I looked down and smirked a bit. My clothes were absolutely soaked and seemed to be losing color by the second.

"Oh." I laughed again and began swimming toward the shore. As I did, I was aware of Embry's eyes directly on me, watching me constantly. I think he was aware of the sudden change in me. Abruptly I began to wish that this change would last for me…but I doubted it could.

A few minutes later I managed to pull myself onto the shore, panting heavily. Embry laid beside her, touching my hand lightly. He laid unmoving, aside from his deep panting.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked, laughing softly.

Embry lifted his head, hair hanging partially in his face, and laughed.

"You're crazy, Twilight."

"Probably." I smiled softly and stared at the sky. The sun was setting, painting the sky with vibrant pinks, oranges and yellows.

"How'd it feel?" Embry asked me, sitting up.

"Oh, jumping off a cliff?" I asked, semi-distracted as I continued to stare at the sky. "It's was the greatest feeling in the world."

"Really?" He asked, leaning a bit closer in curiosity.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the most dangerous thing I've done."

"Really…you sure about that?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yup. Lets see, I hung out with a sadistic vampire, ran away from said sadistic vampire and then rode on the back of a wolf."

"Right." Embry chuckled and shook his head slightly. "But was that wolf really so dangerous."

"Yup." I smirked a bit. "He made me jump off a cliff.

Both of us began to laugh again, but my laugh sounded strained. All of my worries were coming back, scaring me slightly.

I returned my eyes to the sky and relaxed a bit. Throughout all my life there was only one consistent thing that had made me calm down. The sky.

"Hey Twilight…" Embry whispered, touching my hand and drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This is how you got your name, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded a little.

"Tell me about it." Embry urged, holding one of my hands within his.

I sat up and looked at him, a little hesitant about telling the story. However, the way Embry looked at me, his dark eyes eager, assured me that this was the best option. With a smile, I immersed myself in the memory and began to tell him of my 'birth.'


	14. Chapter 11 Past

"It's hard to describe, the way I felt. I was confused…but I didn't feel afraid. I just felt at peace…for once it seemed…" I told him taking a shaky breath.

"I vaguely felt the feeling of rising up from something, and the slight twisting and coiling sensation in my head, but I didn't let it get to me. I just laid there, trying to collect myself.

"From beneath me, I could hear the vague sound of crashing waves. The sound surprised me, but once again, despite the slight unfamiliarity, I wasn't scared. I felt vaguely excited at it. I listened to it for a long time, unable to open my eyes yet.

"But I did eventually, and what I saw would affect me for all of my life. Above me was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Even if I'd had a life before this, which I'm sure that I had, I'd never witnessed something like this .

"'Twilight…' I had whispered to myself. I knew the name from somewhere, I'd seen it at some point.

"So I named myself Twilight, knowing full well that I'd never live up to the name. I wasn't near as extravagant as that sight."

I heard Embry chuckle quietly, but ignored him as I continued.

"I soon stood up, and looked around, trying to establish where I was. In the distance I could see tall buildings. For a moment, I felt this icy fear crawl through me…I couldn't tell you where it came from, just the same that I couldn't tell you where I came from… it was just…there.

"I later found out that I was in San Antonio, Texas… It was here that I lived until one day I killed a boy…"

My eyes fell as Embry flinched, his hand slipping out of my grip. For a moment, I thought he would push me away and tell me that he didn't want to see me again. However, his hand returned to mine, squeezing it softly.

"You had a reason though, didn't you?" He looked at me, his eyes sympathetic.

"Yeah…"

"Go on then," Embry waited for me to continue, a slight smile on his face. "I'll try to not interrupt."

"Well…the boy came to me, he was maybe sixteen or seventeen... and such a pig." I spat. "He grabbed me and made me kiss him. For a moment, I didn't know what to do...but then something in me snapped... I grabbed his shoulders and threw him. I'd hoped that the impact with the wall with such force would kill him, but I just couldn't be that lucky. In the end he suffered a lot more than he should."

I swallowed, gagging as the memory came back. The sweet taste of his blood.....the warmth as it cascaded down my throat.

"It was the first time I'd tasted blood since my rebirth....as for before." I shrugged

Embry's hand didn't move from mine. It just held it tighter as the other hand reached over and pulled me closer.

"I've done things I regret too." He told me rubbing my fingers lightly.

"Not like this."

"Perhaps not..." He released my hand and trailed it up my arm, his light touch raising goosebumps. "But I have hurt people."

"Not like this." I repeated as Embry's hand reached my neck. He paused for a moment, his eyes burning.

"Innocent people." He took my chin into his hands. "Young children who have wandered too far in the woods."

A singular tear fell as Embry leaned closer.

"I know how you feel." He whispered.

My heart began to pound as I realized how close I was to him. I could feel his hot breath against my mouth, sending chills through my body.

It was happening again. He was going to kiss me.

_I'll overeact__._ I thought._ I'll hurt him._

But I knew that I was wrong. Embry wasn't doing it to hurt me. He was showing affection...showing that he would be there for me.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose as Embry's lips touched mine. A slight shock ran through me, and my mind seemed to go blank. All I cared about was him...

Only him and nothing else.


	15. Chapter 12 Weakness

**AN: It's almost time. The pieces are in place. **

**Here is a lovely chapter from our Antagonist, Roman. /crickets/**

* * *

-Roman-

I stood on the edge of the trees, watching the Cullen's go about their business. Twilight had been here…left here. I could smell her scent everywhere. It was so mouthwatering…so tempting.

I gave a slight chuckle. If this plan didn't work out then I could at taste that.

Still, I could feel a slight resentment in that thought. I didn't want to make Twilight bleed because of something I had done. It didn't seem right to me...because I didn't want to see her in pain.

"ESME!!!" A light voice called, rising an octave higher than a normal human could achieve. The voice drew me out of my thoughts, relieving me slightly. I didn't want to deal with this. Now my thoughts had a new direction. Renesmee Cullen... the creature that had inevitably caused my life.

I felt slightly resentful at that. I didn't really _want_ to be a vampire but it wasn't a choice. It was part of the plan, I was told... the plan...

_The plan....the plan...._

"DAMN!" I growled, shaking my head as Nessie continued, as if reminding me of everything that she, inevitably, caused.

"What color would go good in Twilights room?!" The voice continued.

I gave a slight hiss as the girl spoke of Twilight. She was moving going to move in with the Cullen's?!!

I swung my fist around and buried it into a tree with a crack. I knew that it was a bad idea, and that the family would find this. Of course, I couldn't help a slight smile. Even if the Cullen's found this, even if they suspected another vampire…they wouldn't be in time. I would have my army here in a matter of hours.

As if hearing my thoughts, _she _began to call on me, her thoughts intruding. I caught a slight patch of her unhidden thoughts. Domeinico was running with a group of newborns trailing behind him, his mind linked with _hers_. He was already on the east coast.

"Almost here…" I whispered, swinging a few times. I was eager to try out my skills on them. How I'd love to hear the final screams of a dying Cullen.

_Roman…_

I stopped in mid-swing, blinking slowly. Something was wrong…very wrong. _She_ hardly ever got a worried tone to her voice. _She_ was a battle hardened girl. _She'd _been training all her life for things like this.

And _she_ was worried.

_Roman…something's come up._

_He… He…_ The voice broke of, but I could still feel the horror moving through our link. There was on spoke with Domeinico before he left. There's a reason he was taken off the Retrieval Mission.

_Domeinico told me the reason. They were talking about you._

My eyes flung open as the breath rushed from my lips. What did they want with me? Had I not been fulfulling my duties? I was one of the most devoted members of our group, and the strongest aside from _her._ Hell, Domeinico and I were nearly equal in combat levels, and he was the right hand man to the leaders.

So what had I done wrong?

_Roman, if you fail in retrieving Twilight, you will be executed._

Her name sent chills down my spine as I realized the problem...what everyone saw. They saw a vampire falling in love with a _tool._ That's all she was was a tool to us. She was an instrument of destruction.

But that wasn't true for me...or some part of my conciousness. Part of me was completely devoted to Twilight....

They saw weakness.


	16. Chapter 13 Seperation

**AN: OKAY!!! WE'RE GETTING DOWN TO THE WIRE HERE!!!! BOTH MOONSET AND STARLESS ARE DRAWING TO A CLOSE, NOVA'S ON IT'S WAY IN! ALSO! AND EXTRA SURPRISE!**

**BTW, DOING AN INTERVIEW ON YOUTUBE SOON, SO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS MY PRETTIES! THIS GOES FOR ALL MY FICS! SEND SEND SEND! I'LL BE ANSWERING SOON. SECONDLY, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND FOLLOW THE LINK TO MY SITE! I GOT PICTURES AND SNEAK PEAKS ON THE WAY**

**/Gasps for breath/**

**Damn Energy Drinks**

* * *

Embry pulled away, his eyes widening as the wind began to blow.

"Vampires..." he whispered.

I opened my mouth to ask how he knew, but was interupted as my nose picked up an overly sweet scent. In sent chills down my spine and a shock through my body. This wave was followed by heat, intense and burning, creeping down my spine.

"Where?" I hissed through clenched teeth. The heat continued flowing, threatening to drag me under.

"I don't know." Embry whispered, already yanking his shirt off. "But I have to warn the pack."

"I'll c-"

"No." He turned to me, his dark eyes blazing. "You need to get to the Cullens, you'll be safe there."

"B-"

He caught my face and tilted it up.

"Please."

Caught up in the fierce fire in his eyes, all I could do was nod. Something was wrong, way wrong. Vampires shouldn't freak him out this bad.

"What's wrong."

He shrugged a bit and turned from me, trembling.

"Hurry, please." He whispered. "I'll catch up with you."

"O-okay..." I nodded a bit. I wanted to do more....promise that I'd be okay...that nothing was wrong. Something to make him stop shaking. But all I could do was sit there and bite my lip.

"Hurry." He repeated, before running into the trees.

* * *

**-Roman-**

I couldn't help but smirk as Twilight ran off, all by herself. It was just too easy for me to take her away. I wanted that boy that she was with to suffer along with her.

_Don't get distracted._

I could hardly hear her voice screaming at me as I ran after the boy. He was one of the La Push wolves, but that wasn't a problem. I'd trained myself for three years by hunting and fighting the Children of the Moon. This boy would be no problem at all.

The wind gradually began to change, blowing my scent behind me. He wouldn't see me coming...

As the hunched form of the gray wolf met my eyes, I crouched, venom welling in my mouth.

"Too easy..." I whispered, knowing full well that the boy could hear me.

He had no chance to run as I pounced onto his back and sank my teeth into his neck.

* * *

**OH NOEZ I DIDN'T!**

**Really short, but I kinda have to make sure I don't go too far ahead and end it ahead of schedule.**


	17. Chapter 14 Unraveling

**

* * *

**

AN: Bump bump

**bump bump**

**bump bump**

**The second to last chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviewsssssssss. Hope this clears up some questions.**

**for some reason the first part is hella craptastic...sorry**

* * *

-Embry-

I heard him at the last minute, and even as I turned, I knew it was too late. I felt multiple bones snap as the vampire collided with my back, but it was nothing compared to the agony of his teeth ripping into my skin.

"Stupid dog..." He hissed.

The vampire kicked my side, sending me rolling into a tree. More snaps ran through my body, and my eyelids grew heavy.

"You'll regret ever touching her. But don't worry... you'll get to see your precious girl one last time. I can smell her...she's close."

Instantly fear cracked through me. This was Roman, it had to be. Twilight hadn't ever mentioned anyone else besides Domeinico and Mai.

_Twilight...._

Her name brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't leave her behind...

* * *

-Twilight-

I froze as the wind changed direction sending the burning scent of vampire into my nose.

"Embry..."

I turned on my heels and shut my eyes. I knew that scent, I'd been face to face with it countless times.

Roman had come for me.

-Embry-

"Do you know what the first thing I was taught while I was in training?" Roman asked me, smirking.

I growled weakly, but it wavered as a spasm of pain ran through me. I knew I was dying...

"You wolves are allergic to vampire venom." He growled. "You're slowly dying."

I phased and lifted my head, trying to manage something...a cry in pain or something, but couldn't manage anything. Instead, I gave a cough, drawing up blood.

"Disgusting..." Roman spat. "Why should something like you be blessed with blood?"

"S-shut u-" I was cut off by Roman's foot colliding with my chest.

"You shouldn't have touched her." Roman snarled as I coughed up more blood.

_Twilight baby...run..._

I heard a crack a few feet off and tensed.

_Please god no..._ I thought, but my worst fears were confirmed.

"Embry?!" Twilight shrieked.

Roman turned, grinning devilishly.

"And so the lost princess arrives." He whispered, stepping forward. "I must admit, you've caused quite a stir back home."

"Home?" Twilight asked softly, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, _love_." He sneered the latter part and shifted to me slightly. "The entire Tower has been in chaos the past eight years."

"Tower....?"

Twilight stepped back, holding her head as pain distorted her beautiful features.

"You're remembering now, aren't you?" Roman smiled grimly. "Remembering the constant be-"

"Shut up, Roman!" Twilight screamed, throwing her hands out. Instantly, Roman stilled, but his body tensed. He remained there, paralyzed...rooted to the spot.

* * *

-**Twilight-**

"You've caused quite a stir back home."

The words Roman spoke sent chills down my spine and flashes through my head. For a moment, pain ran through my body, but it was so quick that I ignored it. Right now I was focused on two things. The trembling body of the man I loved and the movements of the man who took my heart first.

"Home?" I whispered, looking between the two.

"Yes, _love._" Roman's lip curled slightly as he spoke. His eyes flicked to Embry's body and then back at my face. "The entire Tower has been in chaos the past eight years."

"Tower...?" Once again, flashes and pain followed. This time the pain stayed longer and was followed by heat. It tried to pull me under, and I almost bent under it. Almost unwillingly, my hands flew to my head, holding it as real images flitted through my mindseye.

"You're remembering now, aren't you?" He purred. His voice...it was similar to the way nails ran down a chalkboard now. And his scent. It filled my lungs with every panting breath I took.

"Remembering the constant be-"

"Shut up, Roman!!" I screamed, throwing my hand out. Instantly, Roman's body grew stiff. I couldn't have cared less, because I spotted the bite mark between Embry's shoulders.

* * *

-Embry-

Twilight turned to me as the pain fully kicked in. I clutched at the ground, trying hard to hold the pain in. I had to be strong...I'd go in a blaze of glory.

"Embry..." She whispered, stepping closer. Her eyes were locked on the bite mark on my back.

"I-" I cut my sentence off as a fresh wave of pain ran through me. Biting down on my lip, I held in a cry of anguish.

Twilight took another step and collapsed, landing beside me.

"This is all my fault..." She whispered. "I shouldn't have come here."

* * *

-Twilight-

Embry's eyes widened at my words and he began to shake his head rapidly.

"Tw-"

His words were cut off as he cried out, writhing. The venom was taking effect, that much I knew.

But I also knew that as a part vampire, I could take the venom... I could get it out of his system.

* * *

-Embry-

I felt Twilights hand, surprisingly cool, against my back as she leaned toward the bite. I panted and clutched the dirt, trembling as I waited for the pain to hit. But when Twilights lips pressed around the bite, relief flowed through me.

That relief was short lived though, for Twilight slowly began to suck, drawing out the venom and blood. I felt a dim feeling of panic throughout my body, but conciousness slipped away from me slowly, drained as well.

The last thing I heard was a slight sound of impact, and then a crunch. From what was left of my sight, I saw Twilight's body slam into a tree and some type of liquid pour from her mouth.

I could do nothing to defend her.


	18. Chapter 15 The end

My body slammed into the tree causing me to spit out blood and venom. Only a few seconds later, a boot collided with my back, bringing up even more.

"Are you suicidal or something?" he asked, kicking me yet again. "Don't you know that the venom will kill you?"

I managed to shake my head between kicks. How could it kill me when it was part of what I was? I was half vampire, that much I was sure of, so why in the world would the venom kill me? Was it some kind of genetic issue?

I tried to ask, but recieved a kick to my stomach before I could get the words out.

Roman knelt down beside me and lifted my hand, examining it slowly, searching. He didn't seem to find it though, for his hand moved higher, examining every inch of my skin. Each time his finger prodded me, heat ran through me, dragging me under.

Finally Roman paused, gripping my shoulder.

"The Volturi's plan was foolproof. They were ready for anyone to escape."

"What? What do the Volturi have to do with this?" I hissed. I remembered everything that the Cullens told me about them, the fierce Italian monsters that had tried to kill my new family, all over Nessie.

"Everything." He took my head into my hands and forced me to look up. "Now this may hurt a bit, but it's all needed."

A jolt ran through my body as my head seemed to cloud. I desperately tried to fight it, to regain my senses, but everything was gone.

And then it all cleared, leaving me in sheer pain.

* * *

-Embry-

I had regained nearly all of my functions by the time Twilight fell to her knees, her body convulsing. Part of me wanted to run to her and hold her, but I couldn't. I had to protect her while she was defenseless.

I bared my teeth and got to my feet. I was going to be a little slow from the soreness and improperly healed bones, but no one said I had to kill him myself. Not that I didn't want to, but right now, staying alive to keep Twilight safe was much more important.

"You're alive, dog?" Roman snarled, crouching slightly.

I gave a quick nod and leaned forward, snarling back. With Roman in that position....it made the heat burn hotter. I _craved_ to rip this sadistic man to pieces and dance around the fire burning them. I wanted him to suffer for all the pain he'd caused her.

"Very well then. How about I let you in on a secret, dog?" He smirked a bit and stood, leaving himself defenseless. I knew he was trying to egg me on, and I struggled to resist it.

"You know your little girlfriend?" He looked at Twilight and planted a sharp kick to her side.

_Oh yeah, keep it up._ I thought, growling. _You're going to regret it._

"Guess what? She was going to be used to destroy you. All of you." He looked me in the eyes, his burghandy pools boring into mine.

"Twilight was trained by the Volturi to be a superweapon. We knew that the seer couldn't see the halflings. What better way to destroy the opposition then by a blindspot?"

I looked over at Twilight, who was still shaking, and then back at Roman.

"However, Twilight had a strong spirit that we couldn't seem to break. It was then that I was brought into the higher ranks of the Volturi and placed a type of seed in her brain. In the unfortunate event that she did manage to escape, I could activate the seed and destroy her memories.

"However, Twilight was vital to the Volturi, and it was my job to bring her back. It took me for long years to find her, and when I did I was met with an interesting surpi-"

Both of us were cut off as Twilight screamed, a loud and horrible sound that set me on edge. Roman turned, his eyes widening.

"No, I thought I-"

Roman was cut off by a large ball of snarling fur colliding with his chest. Many metallic shrieks resounded as the fur ball, a wolf, tore at Roman's stilling body.

It was then that I knew...

Twilight was a wolf.... a werewolf.

* * *

**Epilouge Soon.**


	19. Epilouge: Remembrence

_-Twilight-_

_I don't know exactly what happened after Roman brought back my memories, or how my Shifting genetics rose to the surface. All I remember of that was coming to and seeing Roman. It made fire burn through me, and I couldn't fight it. It dragged me under, pulling me into a vast abyss of unknown._

_The next thing I remember is hitting a tree lightly, and a light gray wolf licking my face softly._

Just stay calm_. he told me._

_I was able to relax then, able to let myself fall against him. My memories, both old and new, ran through my conciousness as I panted._

_I think I phased after that, but I couldn't be sure. The next thing I remember, I was in my normal form, wearing a pair of boxers and a large shirt._

_I had time to think then, and I managed to regain my train of thought._

_I knew that the Volturi had and were harboring several Half-Vampires. This thought sent a pang through me, which confused me. However, I was able to figure out why._

_Back in the tower I'd left an ally behind._

_Maia Leilen....Mai...the runt of the litter._

_I'd left her in a vast world of hurt, and I knew that I had to get back there and save her. I also had to stop the Volturi._

_For Mai..... and Domeinico, the only friends I had back there._

* * *

-Domeinico-

I stood on the fringe of the trees, eyeing the ashes on the ground. Roman was gone, out of the picture.

_Mission Accomplished, Cassia._That didn't surprise me.

Good job, Domeinico. Now I've got another task for you.

_Our good friend Mai is coming to Forks. Intercept her and bring her home._

_

* * *

_

**WOO HOO! MOONSET IS CLOSED MY FRIENDS! WE ARE DONE. TOTALITY IS ON ITS WAY, BUT FOR NOW, TUNE INTO STARLESS FOR THE THRILLING CONCLUSION.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO SUSCRIBED, FAVED AND REVIEWED. YOU MAKE MY TUMMY HAPPY.**

TILL TOTALITY OR STARLESS

**-Twilights-Pain!**


	20. Moonset Reloaded

**AN: The rewritten version of Moonset is being started right now, the Preface is up already, so if you guys want to go read, it's in the profile. Um.... also, if you'd like to suggest anything to happen, such as character conflicts or conversations, tell me and i'll consider it. I want your guys' input this time around sooooo, /claps/ let's have some fun with this. **


End file.
